Kale x Vados oneshot
by caduess
Summary: I'm shit at summaries, but the title is pretty self explanatory.


This was a request for LORDWOLff and I lowkey liked the idea of this pairing. So here you go this is a Kale x Vados story.

Vados peered away from her staff and glanced at Champa who was having tea and chatting with the supreme kai, Fuwa. The planet of the supreme kai was very peaceful and she liked taking walks through it whenever she and Champa found themselves on the planet. Vados looked around at the scenery and sighed, she knew that she should inform her lord of the call that had taken place between her and Cabba but she knew that they would soon end up leaving the beautiful planet.

Heels barely made a sound against soft grass as she walked over to them making the god of destruction glance at her, "Cabba just informed me of two more saiyans with extraordinary power, he would like for them to be a part of our team for the tournament of power" she spoke evenly, she hoped the god of destruction would simply dismiss it and say yes but she knew he was smarter than that, contrary to popular belief. "he did, huh?" Champa mumbled scratching the bottom of his chin, now would having more saiyans improve the team or just keep it at an average level? They would have three saiyans if the other two were any good. Just thinking about it gave him a headache.

Fuwa spoke "I think you should go and see them for yourself, just to be safe" this made Champa glance back at the kai, he actually seemed to be thinking it over before coming to his decision "Yes, I don't need half-assed saiyans I need strong ones" he responded whilst standing up from his chair, Fuwa was serving tea so to be courteous offered him some but the god had had none since he didn't like tea, so the supreme kai then had a small kettle be brought out and placed on a white table for himself.

The attendant would have to remind Champa of manners later she thought absently, Vados nodded and waited for him to grab a hold of her before taking off to Cabba's home planet, Sadal. Once the god finally did, the woman turned around to Fuwa and smiled "Thank you for having us, supreme kai" the kai nodded and waved them off.

Champa groaned loudly while Vados was flying to the saiyan planet, "what is it, my lord?" the god of destruction spoke "I thought I was never going to leave that damn kai, and now we're going to see a bunch of saiyans, the work never ends!" this made Vados chuckle and she spoke "weren't you the one who said you needed powerful saiyans and not weak ones? Coming to Sadal was your intention, my Lord" the god rolled his eyes at the woman being right then said "I only agreed with that kai only because I wanted to leave that planet as soon as possible" this made Vados raised a brow in question though he couldn't see it.

"Is there a reason for that, my Lord? That planet is quite beautiful" Champa scratched his head in thought, he didn't know why he hated the planet so much but he did. "I don't know, maybe that's the reason?" the attendant sighed and shook her head, she couldn't expect Champa to appreciate nice things when he was a god of destruction so she kept quiet after that.

Once they finally made it to the planet, Champa was in a bad mood because he was thinking of reasons as to why he disliked Fuwa's world. While the god of destruction was lost in thought Vados used her staff to contact Cabba once more and explain to him the reason of their being there. When she was done she looked at her surroundings and frankly, she was disappointed for some reason she expected the planet of a warrior race to at least look presentable, this planet was nothing too special just a bunch of rocks and maybe some trees here or there. Champa apparently thought the same way by how he was looking at everything, "this planet...is just a bunch of rocks..." the teal skinned woman shrugged and spoke "you're not wrong about that, my Lord, anyway we should look for Cabba it's not likely he can sense god ki"

Vados already started walking at a brisk pace, making Champa let out an annoyed sigh and kick a rock against a tree trunk the rock exploded into tiny pieces after a couple moments he decided to follow her "lead the way, Vados" he mumbled.

When they finally found Cabba, Champa was expecting two more male saiyans with him, not females. Of course he didn't voice that out because he knew Vados would no doubt make his next training session twice as hard and he didn't want that. Champa looked them over, like Cabba they were skinny but he knew looks could deceive so the god didn't judge. One had her hair loose and she looked a little tired while the other had her hands crossed over her chest, she looked ready to show off her skills.

Cabba took a step forward and spoke to the god of destruction, introducing them to him and telling him their names. Vados noticed their opposing demeanor's, the one who went by the Kale was a young woman who was timid and shy. The other saiyan who was a hothead,the attendant could tell, was impatient to show off her super saiyan form. Her name was Caulifla. If Caulifla had seen Goku or Vegeta's super saiyan blue form she would think twice about the tournament of power for sure.

"These two are incredibly strong, especially Kale, they agreed to fight in the tournament of power and I think they would be good additions to the team, their power is greater than mine, after all" as Cabba was explaining their power and Caulifla's ability to go transform to the next super saiyan level, mainly to Champa. Vados out of the corner of her eye noticed Kale staring at her, she glanced back with a hint of confusion on her face and when they made eye contact the young woman shied behind Caulifla. It took a lot for Vados to keep a passive face, the woman was shy, it was cute. it wasn't long before the attendant heard "alright I want to see for myself" her attention was turned to Champa now.

Vados could only assume that he wanted to see their transformations, "you, go first" the god pointed right at Caulifla who took a few steps forward and was puffing her chest out,"no problem, boss man" the attendant could only roll her eyes at that. The saiyan transformed into the first level of super saiyan, which was already stronger than Cabba's so there was no doubt that she would be on the team. Champa was already convinced she would be a valuable asset and his eyes moved to Kale expectantly to have her transform.

Vados' and Champa's attention went to Caulifla again when they felt her energy rise higher in her super saiyan state, the saiyan took in a deep breath and closed her eyes focusing intently on raising her ki. Caulifla's power surged as she exceeded the normal super saiyan, her power was overflowing throughout her body causing electricity to sizzle around her thin form. It was nothing close to Goku's or Vegeta's of universe 7 but definitely able to hold them back for as long as she was able.

Which was useful in itself, all eyes went to Kale when the god of destruction pointed to her to step forward. Kale shyly did and kept her gaze to the floor. The younger woman was wearing a coral red skirt and matching crop top showing off quite a bit of legs and stomach. The attendant let out a breath through her nose quietly, the saiyan was...oddly beautiful. "Kale, you're not going to kill me still are you?" Cabba asked her nervously wringing his hands, it was odd. He wasn't so nervous when Caulifla was going to transform. The female saiyan shook her head silently, "I'd still think you should go back a little though, Cabba" Caulifla said with a smirk, she patted Kale on the back and said "come on, you can do it again... I believe in you"

Kale blushed a deep red at the other saiyan's words, it made the attendant's eyebrow twitch. Standing up straight, Kale focused her energy like how Cabba taught her, the hotheaded saiyan took a few steps back as well and laughed at Cabba for being at least twenty feet away. Champa raised a brow at Cabba's behavior but shrugged and watched Kale transform, Vados eyes widened just a tad the energy coming from her was enormous and her body...well, it changed to say the _absolute least_. Kale clenched her fists tightly, she still needed training in maintaining her super saiyan form.

The saiyan had gained much muscle mass in all areas of her body, and her ki was raised to a high level it was hard to believe that such a shy and timid girl could hold. "oh... _this_ is definitely the saiyan I want on the team for sure!" Champa roared in awe, Kale seemed to have a hard time maintaining the form but the god of destruction flew closer to her and was inspecting her as if she was something he had never seen before. So she tried to hold onto the form for as long as possible.

"My lord is it so wise to do that? One such as yourself should know the meaning of personal space" Vados said with some distaste to her voice. Champa sighed and rolled his eyes before taking a few steps back from Kale who clenched her fists so tight to the point where her palms bled a tiny bit. Vados approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you can change back, Ms. Kale" the saiyan looked at her blinked a few times before nodding, Kale was caught off guard by the attendant's beauty and stared dumbly for a bit before doing so.

Vados took a step back as Kale was reverting to her base form, the saiyan sighed in exhaustion and felt her knees give out from beneath her. Kale's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell forward, "oh dear..." Vados mumbled while quickly moving forward to catch her; she grabbed Kale before she hit the ground and was oddly satisfied to just be holding her. The saiyan's head was in face first into her chest, she was out cold. The attendant shifted Kale so she was in her arms instead, the girl was light. She glanced at Cabba and asked "does this happen often?"

Cabba nervously looked at the sleeping woman before responding "yes, she passed out after transforming last time she woke up in a few minutes but since it's her second time it might take a little longer... me and Caulifla were planning on training her before the tournament" Vados raised a brow at that, they barely had a day to train the saiyan did they realize that? "that's a very short time, I hope you know what you're doing"

Cabba smiled and said "don't worry Miss Vados, I have a plan" the attendant smiled at his confidence and glanced down at Kale, who was sleeping soundly. Caulifla walked over to them and placed an elbow on Cabba, "isn't she great? We'll win for sure with Kale on the team, I can't wait to see the jaws off those other saiyans hit the floor" she spoke excitedly to Cabba who nervously laughed in response, so he's told her of Vegeta and Goku but judging from his reaction he was probably holding out about their power to Caulifla.

The attendant turned around to Champa "well I suppose since we've seen their power It's time to go home, my Lord?" Champa was cleaning his claws and looked at her before saying "yes, I've seen what I needed to reassure myself" Vados walked over to Cabba who took Kale from her arms and responded to Champa, "that's good, Lord" Vados turned to the saiyans and opened her mouth to respectfully say goodbye but Caulifla spoke up first.

"Come on, Lord Champa! Stay here for a little while we can show you around our planet and I'll make sure my brother makes some food!" she spoke with excitment, the god of destruction was tired of hearing her voice until he tuned in on the last part of her statement about the food. Champa placed a hand under his chin in thought before glancing over to Vados "I don't know about the tour of the planet... I could go for some food rhough" the attendant seemed to think it over for a little while too before saying, "I think we should stay, see if we come by any more saiyans and then when you're done touring Sadal you can eat all you like" her words brightened his countenance and then he turned to Caulifla, "alright we'll stay"

she seemed visibly pleased by this and said "alright my brother will make cook something up while me and Cabba show you Sadal, we're going to have to stop by my brother's house first to tell him and drop off Kale so she can rest" Champa nodded dismissively, his mind was really on the food right now since just by looking around Sadal he knew that there couldn't be much to show him. Cabba looked at Caulfila suspiciously, he wasn't exactly comfortable with having the god of destruction around and not to mention at his old mentor's house. They should tell Renso to prepare a feast for him, given his size.

Cabba shifted the female saiyan in his arms before saying, "I'm ready to go and drop her off, are you?" the question was directed at Caulifla who scoffed, "of course I am, here Lord Champa follows us" the god idly did while Vados followed close behind, they decided to fly to Cauliflas brother's house which was relatively close. As they were flying, Kale was beginning to wake up, she was tired and weak so she didn't make any attempts to speak at all. In fact, the woman even snuggled against Cabba's chest making him blush lightly.

When the two deities arrived on Sadal it was afternoon, by the time the saiyans were done displaying their power it was dusk and the night sky was out. The stars looked pretty tonight, Vados noted. The attendant also noticed that Kale was staring at the sky and taking in it's serenity also, Vados smiled at the thought.

Once they made it to Cauliflas brother's home, the three left the explaining to Kale who could now stand, but just barely. Vados took notice of how small the place the was and wondered how they were going to prepare all that food for Champa and then some. Champa had Vados stay back and help with the cooking since she knew what he did and didn't like. The timid saiyan knocked on the door and a loud "coming!" was heard. The saiyan turned clasped her hands in front of her and silently waited with Vados.

The attendant felt her staring from the corner of her eye but said nothing of it a couple moments later the door opened revealing a middle aged man with a cane, he had a big nose and a goatee. "oh hey Kale long time no see...who's she?" he motioned to Vados who watched as Kale spoke "this is Vados, she's the attendant to the god of destruction...Caulifla promised that you would make food for him so she's here to help" the man blinked and took in a breath before speaking, "wow, god of destruction?"

"that's correct" Vados replied.

"In my tiny little cottage?" Kale nodded slowly.

"I'm going to kill her...I guess what's done is done, come on in you two"

Kale motioned for Vados to walk in first making the attendant smile in response, she went inside while Kale closed the door behind them. "may I make use of your kitchen? It'd be better to prepare Lord Champa's feast faster since he eats quite a bit" Vados chuckled slyly, the man shrugged and asked "you need any help? I can make something while you're doing something else" Vados raised a hand in response "oh no that's quite alright, I was going to make his favorite foods is all, better to give him food he actually likes than to risk the existence of this planet"

"there are some aspects of this planet I find rather beautiful, and it would be a shame to have it be destroyed" the female saiyan caught the look Vados threw her way and blushed deeply. Did the god of destruction's attendant really think that about her? Kale watched the two talk for a while about some saiyan dishes and before Vados went to the kitchen got a hold of a few recipes.

Now ready to go and cook she gave Kale last look that made the saiyan blush, she watched the attendant disappear into Renso's kitchen and Kale tensed up when Renso placed a hand on her shoulder. "she's pretty, don't you think?" the saiyan blushed an even deeper shade of pink and stammered on her words, "I don't know...I guess she is" the former mentor of Cabba smirked at her, "you guess or you know?" he teased which in turn made Kale look at the ground because she was found out so easily.

Renso laughed and patted her on the back "Kale take a seat, come on" the girl followed the captain onto one of his couches while he sat across from her in some wooden chair he pulled up. Renso was seated in front of a fire so his skin was basically illuminated, it made him look...empowering, like his former self from when he used to do battle. "So how's my sister? I hope she hasn't been in much trouble" Kale gave him a nervous smile and said "more like she's the one causing trouble..."

He sighed and shook his head, "I swear if she would just use all that power she had and put it to something good..." Kale meekly smiled and laughed a little, any little mention of Caulifla made her want to smile. The saiyan was just so full of life and she could be so laid back too, Kale came to terms with her feelings for Caulifla awhile ago but she knew they were unrequited. "She's doing well though?" he asked with a small smile to which the female saiyan nodded.

There were small flashes of light emitting from the kitchen with the hue of a light green. Renso yawned and leaned back against his chair with a sleepy smile, "I was actually sleeping before you two came...would you check on what she's doing in there? I'm going to go to my room and sleep, if it's something bad just wake me if not, well...don't" that made Kale chuckle quietly and she helped the man raise himself from his chair and walked with him to his room. She shut the door as soon as he collapsed on the bed and after she hastily tucked him in of course.

Kale looked through the doorway at Vados who used her staff to conjure up foods of all sorts of variety. The saiyan looked confused at everything that was on the table; there were some dishes she'd never even seen before and some she had but still this was more than just weird. Vados noticed her and smiled, she lowered her staff and asked "is there something the matter?" Kale shook her head before saying "Renso saw the lights coming from here and asked me to check it out... he said if it was dangerous to wake him but I don't think that this is dangerous...just odd"

Vados held her hand to her mouth and laughed lightly, Kale found her laugh to be...nice. The attendant after some moments stopped and placed her staff on the kitchen counter and walked over to Kale, her expression faltered slowly from laughing to frowning. The saiyan blinked when she was only a few feet away before Vados stood right in front of her. Vados inspected Kale and the saiyan looked confused "your ki, it's not flowing naturally...are you sure you don't need rest, Kale?"

The woman spoke timidly "I'm a little lightheaded but I'm more or less alright" this made Vados frown and she stood from her position on the counter. "Then walk the length of the kitchen, if you can't, you need rest... am I clear on this?" this made the saiyan tense up but still nod her head, Kale walked to the end of the kitchen with no problem, yet Vados still watched curiously. It wasn't until the saiyan was walking back over to Vados did her knees give out, the timid woman seemed surprised by this and expected to hit the floor but instead Vados caught her before she fell once more.

The attendant sighed and hooked her arm underneath her legs, creamy skin contrasted with the light blue skin that was Vados' while the attendant looked for another bed to place Kale in. She checked all the rooms in the little house and sighed when she didn't find any. She looked at the saiyan worriedly almost as if to say that she tried, Kale shook her head and said "just put me on the couch, I'll be ok" the attendant slowed her walking pace when she felt Kale nestle against her.

So she did, and summoned her staff to conjure up a blanket for the saiyan and a pillow that was comfortable enough. The attendant sighed and moved to leave her be but a hand gripping the ruffles of her dress caused her to remain still, her eyes looked to Kale who clearly didn't want her to leave. The teal skinned woman raised a brow and as if to answer her silent question Kale asked "would you stay with me? Just for a little while" the attendant felt her cheeks grow warm and couldn't hide the small blush that was now visible on her cheeks. "oh...of course, Kale"

"You can lay with me, if you want" she said meekly, the girl was so cute and shy how could Vados say no? She slowly nodded making the saiyan smile. Vados removed her heels and set herself down next to Kale; the couch was small so in order to save space the saiyan hugged the attendant's waist in a sleepy embrace, this caused her face to be plunged into Vados' breasts and the attendant wanted to believe that the saiyan wasn't trying any perversions.

Vados placed a hesitant hand on Kale's shoulder and used the other to wrap around her waist. Kale spoke quietly "you're really beautiful, Vados" the saiyan felt the attendant place hands on the small of her back while Vados rested her head on Kale's "thank you, you're not bad yourself" she said placing a teal finger on the saiyan's rosy lips, Kale looked surprised. There was a different look in the teal woman's eyes that made the saiyan shiver.

"you're blushing" Vados noted with a smirk, she removed her finger and placed the hand on the saiyan's shoulder.

"Stop..." Kale said with rosy cheeks, the woman clad in green buried her hand in Kale's hair loving it's softness. The saiyan grew silent when a pair of lips pressed against her forehead, "I'm done teasing, though I'm serious when I say you need rest" Vados said almost sternly against her skin, the timid saiyan didn't know what came over her, she just thought it was because she was exhausted. Yes, it was because she was tired and wasn't thinking clearly. Kale quickly straddled the attendant much to the woman's surprise and stared down at her.

There was a silence and neither moved; Vados didn't try to push her away and Kale simply cupped the attendant's cheeks. The taller of the two let out a tiny sound at the contact, Kale's hands were cold making shivers run down her spine. The younger saiyan slowly inched forward and mumbled just before kissing her "so beautiful..." all clarity had left the attendant when she felt the soft lips against her own. Kale was exhausted and Vados didn't want to initiate anything while she was. Although the kiss had been her doing, Vados could tell the she was spent by how heavy she was breathing.

When they broke apart the attendant quirked a brow "that was unexpected...though not unpleasant" Kale didn't respond she stayed quiet and slowly, gently matched her hips with the attendant. Teal skin flushed lightly at her implied contact. In her years of being an attendant, Vados knew how to deal with people who were making advances on her; if she wanted to, the older woman could easily just push Kale away and be done with it, but this was more... _exciting_. Kale's hands were resting on her stomach but they slowly moved upwards, the quiet sound of ruffling clothes filled the silence while the saiyan moved to her breasts.

"Kale, I'm serious you really must rest-" Vados began while Kale's hands rest atop her chest. Vados let out a breath when she felt the saiyan's hands move under her cuirass and fondle her chest. Almost immediately she placed her hands on Kale's wrists causing her to stop, but when Vados looked up at Kale she saw her eyes filled with an underlying hint of desire. There was a pause that ended in Vados' grip on her wrists loosening and allowing the saiyan to continue.

Her hands squeezed and pinched quickly hardening nipples, a very light blush dusted the attendant's face as she watched what the other woman was doing. The saiyan placed her lips upon Vados into another chaste kiss, the teal skinned woman cupped Kale's cheek and stroked her skin with her thumb. Vados broke the kiss quickly when she felt the other woman place a leg in between hers and firmly press. The saiyan let out a small timid moan at Vados' countenance.

"oh dear...Kale, this isn't appropriate..." Vados tried reasoning but her mind was failing her at the moment, the friction felt so good. The saiyan heard her words and slowed down but never stopped moving her hands, Kale leaned forward to the woman's ear and spoke in a barely audible mumble "do you want...me to stop?" upon hearing the question the attendant shook her head and bit her lower lip when Kale once again pressed her leg to the woman's core. Vados muttered a silent curse making the saiyan squeeze her breasts tight also bringing forth another string of foul language.

Kale's mouth went to her neck but stopped when she coughed suddenly, Vados snapped out of her trance and flipped them over so she was on top. Her cheeks were flushed and her hips wanted to move against hers badly, but given her current condition... The saiyan stared up at her with confusion "what is-" she coughed again making the attendant sigh "I said you needed rest, and clearly I was right" the woman beneath her turned a bright pink but begrudgingly spoke "I'm not..."

Kale didn't even want to finish her sentence from the sheer embarrassment.

The attendant stared down at her and sighed, to be fair Vados wasn't completely satisfied either. The teal skinned woman cupped the younger's breasts and kneaded, played and pinched them in all the right ways. Then in order to give her as much pleasure as possible the older woman used her knee as the saiyan did on her. Though this time, Kale was more responsive than she was. The next eight minutes were filled with tiny grunts from Vados and moans from Kale, until finally the younger of the two climaxed. The saiyan tried to regain her breath not wanting to go into a coughing fit, she looked down to see the new stain on her skirt and looked away with embarrassment.

"you didn't have to, but thank you anyway" the saiyan spoke looking at Vados.

"of course I had to, you think I could concentrate on my job if I heard you out here _finishing yourself?_ " Kale blushed a deep red at her words and pulled up the blanket to cover her face, clearly the discussion was over and Vados untangled herself from the woman.

Vados returned to her duties but this time with a deep flush coloring her face for the thoughts of what she's done were running through her mind.


End file.
